


Publicity Stunt

by Meeps



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Toonshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeps/pseuds/Meeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internet should be accessed with caution - and so should Seto Kaiba. Pegasus finds a hobby in annoying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Publicity Stunt

“Did you know there's a fanbase wanting us to date?”

There was a very close call as Seto Kaiba almost unleashed a spray of coffee onto his computer screen. He somehow managed to instead force it down his throat, but despite his best efforts he thought that half of it must be headed into his lungs. Pegasus didn't seem to find his near-death experience any reason to stop talking, but at least the bastard waited for him to finish coughing (though that honestly might have been more for his own sake than for Seto's). The brunette wiped at his mouth and only made sure to speak when he was certain that it wouldn't result in him breaking down into another fit. “ _What_?” he rasped.

Pegasus only shrugged, but he looked far too amused for what hellish thing had just crawled out of his mouth. “I got the strangest e-mail the other day,” he answered airily. “It was from a very bold individual asking about whether or not we had a secret relationship going on.”

“Is this really what you forced yourself into my office for?” Seto demanded. His hand immediately made its way to the phone on his desk and pressed one of the many buttons on it harder than was absolutely necessary. “Send in someone to escort Mr. Crawford out of the building.”

Both of Pegasus' hands shot up to his sides as a sign of surrender. “Calm down, Kaiba-boy; there's no need to be so defensive about this! I simply thought you would find it, for lack of better word, hilarious.” He sighed and dropped one hand while the other fisted against his collarbone, just over his heart. “But I forgot that your emotional retardation doesn't allow you to feel things such as amusement.”

“Get out,” Seto said, and his voice was surprisingly flat for how obviously aggravated he was. “And next time, _don't_ feel the need to fly out to tell me in person.”

A quick huff. “Oh please, Kaiba-boy, I know you have my e-mail blocked.”

Seto closed his eyes and steepled his hands under his nose to steady himself. After a beat, he finally spoke: “That has never stopped you before.” His voice was strained.

Pegasus blinked owlishly. “Oh. That's right.” He shrugged again and a grin broke out on his face. “'You won't get anywhere in life without persistence' – the best advice my papa ever gave me! Well, next to 'Eat raspberries sparingly,' of course.”

Seto never opened his eyes, not even when there was a knock at the door just before it clicked open. “Well, that's my cue!” Pegasus stood and gave a full sweep of his arms as he turned to leave. It almost felt like the homestretch was within reach when the silver-haired man added, “Remember Kaiba-boy, it's a bad business decision to not at least consider publicity stunts.”

If the door hadn't shut when it did, Pegasus (and his escort) might have been able to tell what it was, exactly, that had made such a horrible crash when thrown.


End file.
